Jerry Denaro
Jerry is a pirate hoping to find adventure, friends and riches. Biography Jerry was born on Cyclosis. At a young age, he was abducted by a group of slavers. The slavers sailed towards Waiko, an island known for its merchants and slave trades. Before they made it, their ship fell victim to pirates. Jerry helped the pirates fight the slavers, armed with a defender. After he managed to obtain a scimitar, the slavers were quickly defeated and the pirates plundered the ship. Realizing how useful Jerry was in the defeat of the slavers, they considered having him in their crew. Not seeing any other option, he accepted their offer and became a pirate. The crew had trouble pronouncing his real name, so they dubbed him "Jerry." After hearing of the pirate 'Brass Hand' Harry, he was inspired to wield a claw. He is often seen with his friend Oof 'the fist.' The Return to Sea John Wilkons, the Captain of Jerry's crew, brought the members back together and went out to sea with their ship, the Gannet. They came across a strange ship, which they boarded and found to be inhabited by skeletons and ghosts. They fought off the hostile undead until the Gannet's cannons blasted the ghost ship, causing it to sink and the skeletons inside to begin flooding onto the Gannet's deck. They eventually defeated the last of them, and the ghost ship sank with the remaining undead. They continued sailing, but they stopped as soon as they noticed a fleet of ghost ships sailing in their direction. The storm allowed them to sail away in only one direction, which lead to a whirlpool. John decided to sail into the pool, causing them to fall unconious and wake up in a cave with a few demons running about. A voice spoke to them, stating they were now in its realm. John decided to leave, and had the crew follow him through a long hallway leading "out." The exit merely took them back to where they started, so they were forced to move onward. They came across a brick wall, which John told Jerry to destroy. After a punch with his claw did nothing, the voice told them that they could pass if they answered its riddle, though if they gave a wrong answer a member of their crew would die. They agreed and the voice gave them its riddle: A blue house has blue bricks. A red house has red bricks. A yellow house has yellow bricks. What does a green house have? Jerry answered green bricks, but a crewmember died. Oof began to answer "green bricks" over and over, killing many crewmembers. Jerry thought the voice was just being stupid and tried to think of an answer it would like, coming up with nothing. After giving a few riddles, they eventually answered "windows" and the wall collapsed. They continued through, coming across a purple gem which evaded John's attempts to destroy it. Oof warned John that it might be dangerous, but he decided to smash it anyways. The cave began to collapse, forcing them to retreat. They rushed through the exit which, this time, lead them out of the realm. They woke up on the ship with all of their dead crewmembers, finding the ghost ship fleet to be under attack by demons which seemed to have escaped from the realm. They used this distraction to their advantage and escaped. Going too Far Abilities With great strength, long reach, and giant weapons, Jerry is a formidable opponent. He frequently defeats enemies before they can reach him with his scimitar or disarms them with his claw. Gallery Jerry 2.png|Jerry on the Gannet. Trivia *Jerry tends to be destructive towards anything that doesn't belong to him or a friend, especially pots as he believes they are where gems come from. *His favorite drink is brandy mixed with carrot juice. Music Sea Land Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Chaotic Category:Neutral Category:Eastern Lands Category:Cyclopes Category:Thief Category:Pirates Category:Outlaws Category:Organized Crime